


In Which Everyone Is Screwed

by Zanthum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, F/M, Gen, IM OUT, also also, also not really shipping but hey whatever, ass, i mean damn that ass, so yeah there you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanthum/pseuds/Zanthum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus is being a whiny lil grub about some stupid stuff that hardly matters. Actually, just kidding, this is totally heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Everyone Is Screwed

In Which Everyone Is Screwed

The dream bubbles were boring. In fact they were so boring that every once in while they somehow managed to wrap all the way back around to being interesting. It's almost funny in a horrible sort of deprived way. You flop unceremoniously onto the ground as your own hand runs through your greasy slicked back hair. "Damn" is the only thing worth muttering in response to your sudden bout of introspection. Despite "Damn" being the only thing to be said, there's plenty more to be thought. You never put much into the idea of an afterlife, either way in fact. To be honest you had way more important things to worry about; like that hot piece of ass Porrim. You shake your head to clear away the thought, not because you were ashamed but simply because you were in the middle of some sort of lame self examination of your current and future situation. You're still going to come back to the earlier thought of Porrim, later though. Where were you? Oh, yeah, the afterlife and whatever sort of thoroughly disappointing equivalent of it that the dream bubbles are. Yeah sure, it was nice to talk to your friends... or rather, the people you knew by name, but there was only so much entertainment in that. At some point the sleepy lull of the dream bubbles would leave everyone with nothing to talk about. That was still a long way off, and you realize that, but the thought keeps nagging at you in the back of the thinkpan. You try to push it away with reason, there are alternate versions of literally everyone, there was an infinite number of dream bubbles to explore, and hell, there was even that new group of assholes that kept floating in and stealing your babes! Namely Vriska, but again you dismiss the thought and try to stay on task. The nagging feeling increases in intensity, what about when all of those things run out? Impossible, right? Surely an infinite number of people and an infinite number of places  could keep you occupied for an indefinite amount of time! The nagging feeling brings up a point in the form of Damara. No matter how many different versions of her you meet it will always be more or less the same. You can't even understand her, and honestly you're not sure if you even want to. You huff in your small defeat, but refuse to give up. That's one person you never liked anyway, but even you, a poor little socially neglected asshole, know enough about interpersonal relationships to tell, that eventually, you will have heard enough things that everything will be the same as the last thing. Now, you lay back onto the ground, your arms all splayed out. You don't even bother trying to defend the whole dream bubble thing, because to be honest you're already bored of that. Maybe the whole eternal existence thing isn't for you. You sigh. You'll run out of things to do at some point, then what? Will you just sit there bored forever? You think a bit harder, and while you don't claim to be any sort of psychology genius, you think that will probably fuck you up a bit. It'll probably lead to depression at least, maybe even insanity. So, that's that? You're promised to be fucked over no matter what in the end? The idea doesn't sit well with you and your stomach churns with a hot burning feeling. You jolt up and shake your head resolving to think about something else. Maybe Porrim's ass. Yeah, that sounds good. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you guys to leave me constructive criticism, I mean lay it on me on man. Don't hold back, it doesn't even have to be nice! I would like if it's nice though. so yeah. In anycase this was/is a longstanding head canon of mine and i was like "Hey lemme just do a fanfic."


End file.
